Before a suturing system sutures a three-dimensional (3D) artifact, the depth sensing unit needs to scan the morphology of the 3D artifact several times in succession, which can be time consuming issue. In view of this, the present disclosure provides a 3D coordinate information suturing method and a device using the same.